Troy Otto
Troy Otto é um dos personagens principais da série pós-apocaliptica da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele surgiu na 3ª temporada como um líder de uma organização militar que matava sobreviventes para fazer experiências. Filho de Jeremiah Otto e irmão de Jake, Troy tem como residência fixa o rancho de seu pai, onde morou desde criança e que também é uma comunidade survivalista contra os mortos-vivos. Troy age como o líder dessa comunidade, tmando decisões difíceis para deixá-la segura. Descrição Troy é um jovem com cerca de 23 anos de idade, com cabelos loiro escuro, olhos azuis e pele branca. Um sobrevivente com um temperamento selvagem e que também é descrito como carismático, mas com uma atitude bastante cruel. Ele é o filho mais novo de Jeremiah Otto, e recorre a matança sem dó e nem piedade para proteger seu pai, sua família e seu povo. Apesar de crescer no mesmo ambiente que seu irmão, ele desenvolveu uma personalidade mais selvagem sem a educação que seu irmão teve. Troy tem um lado sombrio e enquanto ele se apresenta como um psicopata e um sádico, ele tem um carisma intenso que atrai pessoas para ele. O ponto de vista isolacionista de Troy está mais em linha com as crenças do pai, e isso pode torná-lo mais adequado para liderar neste novo mundo pós-apocalíptico. Pré-Apocalipse Broke Jaw Ranch, Califórnia Troy morou na fazenda de seu pai Jeremiah desde pequeno junto com seu meio-irmão Jake, na região sul do estado da Califórnia, no rancho Broke Jaw Ranch. Sua família foi fundadora de uma organização de sobrevivência que se preparava para a queda da democracia, porém, eles não sabiam que o apocalipse seria de mortos-vivos. Ao contrário do meio-irmão, ele não foi educado adequadamente, e sempre teve um comportamento muito temperamental. Troy tinha ataques de choro incontroláveis quando criança, e no meio de um desses ataques, sua mãe trancava o garoto no porão, e uma vez, Otto e sua esposa estavam bêbados e se esqueceram de Troy trancado até a manhã seguinte. Quando eles finalmente deixaram Troy sair, o garoto não estava aborrecido, apenas se desculpou para seu pai. Anos depois, Troy alistou-se para o exército americano. Pós-Apocalipse 3ª Temporada "Eye of the Beholder" Troy é visto pela primeira vez entrando em seu escritório na base militar da fronteira, e se apresenta para Madison e Alicia Clark. Ele oferece chá e parece hospitaleiro, até começar a interrogá-las, onde Madison explica a Troy que ela está procurando por seu filho, Nick. Madison então exige saber onde eles levaram seu noivo Travis e Troy evita responder, mas promete deixá-las ir uma vez que ele acabar de "processá-las", e com olhares, ele mostra um interesse particular em Madison. Depois, Troy se junta com seus soldados no banheiro do quartel, que está sendo usado como um laboratório secreto testar os tempos de ressurreição dos infectados. Seus homens selecionam pessoas de diferentes tipos de corpo, saúde e origens étnicas, para determinar que tais variações tenham algum efeito. Troy encontra e questiona Travis sobre sua conexão com Madison e sua origem étnica, e fica impressionado com a herança "guerreira" maori de Travis. Mais tarde, quando Travis foge com alguns outros, Troy ordena seus homens o capturarem o que é feito, e como punição, o rapaz manda jogar Travis num buraco cheio de zumbis. Ao voltar para seu escritório, Troy é atacado por Madison, onde a mulher enfia uma colher em um dos olhos do rapaz. Troy se rende e é levado por Madison lhe segurando com a colher, ao local onde Travis está, e durante o caminho o irmão dele, Jake, faz com que Madison liberte Troy. Jake chega a confrontar o rimão pelas coisas que estava fazendo, e por fim, quando ocorre um ataque de Infectados na base militar, Troy ajuda Madison e Nicholas Clark a fugirem e irem para o rancho de seu pai. "The New Frontier" A caminho do rancho, Troy escuta música de heavy metal enquanto ele dirige e Madison desliga o som e se mantém atenta, ainda se recusando dos motivos de Troy levá-los até o rancho. Eventualmente, a caravana consegue chegar em Broke Jaw Ranch, onde um guarda diz a Troy que Jake ainda não tinha chegado, e o rapaz então ordena que Madison e Nick saíssem do caminhão. Ele dirige seu carro atravessando o portão do rancho, deixando Madison e Nick no lado de fora olhando. Mais tarde, quando Jake e Alicia aparecem com Luciana Galvez inconsciente, Troy prevê que Luciana logo morrerá e tira sua arma para matá-la, mas Nick pede-lhe para não atirar, mesmo o jovem Otto explicando que é sua política manter os pacientes morrendo fora da enfermaria no caso deles voltarem. Nick oferece ser o único a matar Luciana e Troy lhe entrega sua arma. Nick, então, vira a arma contra Troy e exige que Luciana receba tratamento. O pai de Troy, Jeremiah intervém e concorda em tratar Luciana na enfermaria se Nick abaixasse a arma e o jovem obedece. "TEOTWAWKI" Troy participa de um memorial dedicado a uma velha amiga da família, e quando os moradores exigem saber o que iriam fazer com as pessoas que causaram a morte de Charlene Daley, Troy diz que todos terão a oportunidade de dá o troco aos responsáveis pelo ataque. Mais tarde, em uma horta do rancho, Jake ordena que Troy fique longe da família Clark, e ele lembra a Troy que estava escondendo sua natureza psicopática de outros na comunidade, fazendo o rapaz ficar com raiva. Durante a noite, Troy convida Nick para uma caçada e Nick desconfiado concorda e entra numa picape com rapaz. Durante a caçada, os grupos se separam, e Troy segue Nick na mata, mas este último aborda o ex-soldado e segura uma arma no rosto dele. Troy sugere a Nick puxar o gatilho e adivinha que demoraria 87 minutos para virar num infectado, de acordo com sua altura e peso. Nick dispara no chão ao lado da cabeça de Troy e deixa o rapaz viver. Então, Troy o ataca, mas Nick pega o caderno "científico" do jovem Otto, rasga as páginas e ri histericamente, até que Troy declara que agora eles podem ser amigos. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Quando uma equipe foi montada para ir em busca de alguns membros desaparecidos, Troy liderou sua milicia que incluía Madison. O grupo sai do rancho e dirige pelas estradas da região Troy vê um rebanho de mortos-vivos no lado da estrada e ordena que sua equipe mate os Infectados. A equipe elimina os Infectados, dando a Madison a chance de provar suas habilidades de luta para os homens de Troy. Mais tarde, Troy e seu grupo chega ao local do acidente de helicóptero e descobrem que quem o abateu arrastou-o para longe. Eles encontram cartuchos de balas da arma de Phil McCarthy e deduz que este se envolveu com os assaltantes antes de se retirarem para o posto avançado. A equipe de Troy se dirige para o posto avançado, e no caminho, Troy e Madison falam sobre aqueles que perderam. A mulher confessa que ver o lugar onde Travis morreu a mexeu e pergunta ao jovem Otto se ele sofreu por sua mãe depois que ela morreu. Troy declara que pessoas mortas estão mortas. O grupo de Troy chega no posto avançado e encontra uma pilha de corpos carbonizados. Eles acham Phil, sentado em uma cadeira, delirando e balbuciando coisas sem sentido como um corvo comendo parte de seu cérebro exposto. Antes que todos saiam, um homem nativo americano chamado Qaletqa Walker os confronta com seus soldados. Walker declara que eles atacaram o posto avançado para tomar de volta a terra que pertence legitimamente ao seu povo, e ele ordena os soldados de Troy largarem suas armas e remover suas botas. O grupo de Troy cumpre depois de perceber que eles estão cercados por atiradores. Walker adverte-lhes que, se não abandonarem o Broke Jaw Ranch, todos morrerão. Mais tarde, já próximos do rancho, o grupo de Troy está muito cansado e todos estão com os pé feridos. Madison insiste que eles devem fazer uma pausa, mas Troy ordena que seus homens continuem caminhando. Quando a mulher o desafia, o rapaz grita dizendo que ela não é sua mãe, até que a mulher especula que a mãe dele deve ter o odiado, para que ele tenha crescido tão rancoroso. Quando Troy se nega a ouvir suas palavras, Madison pergunta ao grupo se eles querem descansar. Todo mundo levanta as mãos, e Troy, de má vontade, permite que sua milícia descanse até o amanhecer. Horas depois, Madison acorda no meio da noite com Troy segurando uma faca em seu pescoço. Ela o incita a ser um homem melhor e ele chora e tira a faca do pescoço dela. "Red Dirt" Troy e sua equipe consegue voltar para o rancho, e quando chegam nos portões Mike Trimbol, anuncia que um grupo de nativos americanos mataram Phil McCarthy e os outros do posto avançado. Troy tenta manter toda a calma dizendo que eles podem lidar com a situação, mas Mike fala que todos vão morrer pelas mãos dos nativos se não saírem do rancho. Mais tarde, Troy se reune com seu pai, irmão e Madison e insiste que eles lutem contra Qaletqa Walker, mas Jeremiah acredita que Walker está blefando, até que Jake sugere que eles negociem com Walker, relembrando que eles já venceram Walker no tribunal quando este arquivou ações judiciais no passado. Quando Mike e sua família decidem ir embora do rancho com medo de serem mortos pelos índios, Troy corre até a RV da familia Trimbol que já estava partindo e grita com Mike para sair. Jake pára Troy e eles lutam, porém Jeremiah pára a briga quando soca Troy no rosto. Mike então sai com sua família e seus cavalos, indo embora. Mais tarde, no arsenal, Troy explica a Madison que Mike era seu fiel amigo de infância, e Madison se oferece para ajudá-lo a garantir que ninguém mais saísse do rancho. Em seguida, Troy reúne uma pequena milícia na despensa e convence todas aquelas pessoas a ficarem no rancho e lutarem pelo lugar, deixando Madison um pouco orgulhosa. No dia seguinte, Madison confronta Troy sobre ele ter matado os Trimbols as escondidas. Troy admite que ele os perseguiu para enfrentar Mike, e então as coisas ficaram fora de controle. Madison diz a Troy que ele pode ser o herdeiro da fazenda, mas só se ele aprendesse a se controlar, e diz que confia nele para proteger o rancho de Walker. "The Unveiling" Mais tarde, Nick se encontra com Troy e informa-lhe que inscreveu-se para a milícia desde último e diz claramente ao rapaz que quer se proteger de quem matou os Trimbols. Troy sentindo firmeza nas palavras do jovem, dá-lhe uma arma. Quando Ofelia Salazar surge na fazenda com Jake informando que Alicia era refém dos índios, Troy junta sua milícia e vai resgatar a garota e durante a noite, eles entraram na sede da reserva dos índios e resgatam Alicia. Nick vê um guarda se aproximando e ataca o guarda, onde Troy então atira para matar o homem. Atiradores começam a disparar e Madison pega a equipe de resgate com Alicia em uma picape e todos vão embora. No dia seguinte, Jake embala garrafas d'água para levar até Walker para se disculpar do que Troy fez, e Troy se preocupa com a segurança do irmão e pede para que ele não vá, mas Jake vai embora, ignorando o rapaz. Dias depois, Ofelia que havia retornado para seu novo grupo, é despachada de volta para o rancho toda machucada, por ter sido acusada de traição, e Troy permanece desconfiado sobre ela e durante a noite ele manda seus guardas vigiarem bem o perímetro. Durante a noite, os guardas da fazenda começam a morrerem envenenados e um ataque de caminhantes começa, fazendo Troy lutar bravamente. "Children of Wrath" Na manhã seguinte, quando descobrem que a causadora de tudo foi Ofelia, e que o veneno usado na comida dos soldados foi anthrax, Jake ordena Troy reunir a milícia restante, mas Troy foi o único que sobrou e Madison sugere que eles recrutem os fazendeiros para uma missão. Troy acompanha Madison e Alicia até a reserva onde os índios moram e roubam um trailer cheio de relíquias de Walker. Essa missão custou a vida de vários fazendeiros e só Troy, Madison e Alicia saíram vivos. Na manhã seguinte, Troy observa Walker chegar aos portões do rancho com seus homens, para se encontrar com Madison, onde mulher pretende entregar o crânio do pai de Walker em troca de paz, porém, a troca não foi realizada e Troy vê o índio declarar guerra, e que a luta iria começar em breve. Durante a noite, Troy e seu irmão ouvem um tiro vindo da cabana de seu pai, e ao chegarem lá, descobrem Jeremiah morto com um tiro na cabeça. Troy começa a chorar ao vê o pai morto, acreditando no suposto suicídio do velho, por não aguentar as ameaças de Walker em matá-lo. "Minotaur" Dias depois, Troy se junta a milicia e elimina alguns zumbis nas redondezas do rancho, ele vê o cambio de Walker se aproximando e segue com Nick até a fazenda. Lá ele vê Jake cumprimentar Walker e acompanha os dois até o arsenal para falar sobre as armas. No arsenal, Troy nega a presença de Ofelia na fazenda depois do que ela fez para os fazendeiros, mas Jake pede para que ele não inicie mais brigas e faz ele sair. Mais tarde, Nick se junta a Troy ao lado do túmulo de Jeremiah e diz que ele também perdeu um pai alcoólatra que morreu de um suposto suicídio. Troy culpa Jeremiah por se matar e deixá-los com uma bagunça. Após a primeira reunião entre os membros da Nação e os fazendeiros para selar a paz, Troy faz Terrance Shafford ficar muito furioso sobre os novos moradores pelo o que acredita ter feito para Gretchen. Na manhã seguinte, na hora do almoço, Troy vê Terrance se aproximar de um dos nativos com uma arma, e não o impede dele atirar no índio. Mais tarde, quando Walker decide que todos do rancho devem entregar suas armas, Troy se recusa e começa um tiroteio contra os índios fazendo Nick auxiliá-lo no combate. Na briga, Troy acaba machucando a mão e após Nick revelar que matou Jeremiah, Troy acaba se rendendo. Na manhã seguinte, Troy se despede de Jake e é expulso por Walker da fazenda, e quando Madison o leva para uma estrada deserta, Troy a ataca, tentando persuadi-la a não se entregar a Walker. Por fim, ele vai embora deixando a mulher para trás. "The Diviner" Troy aparece como uma alucinação em estado zumbificado caminhando em sua direção a Nick. De repente, Troy dá um salto-mortal e volta a vida e tenta fazer com que o jovem Clark que estava preso se torne forte novamente. Troy desbloqueia a cela e tenta ajudar Nick, mas este encontra-se ainda preso na cela e alucinando todo o encontro. "Brother's Keeper" Após ser exilado, Troy caminha sem rumo por alguns dias, ele chega a matar uma cobra e se alimentar do animal. Ele faz algumas anotações e segue sem rumo de novo até encontrar o posto avançado abandonado da milícia do rancho, e avista o corpo de Phil McCarthy ainda na cadeira onde foi deixado pelos índios da Nação. No posto, Troy encontra comida enlatada, além de um disparador de bombas e depois enterra o corpo de Phil. Na manhã seguinte, Troy vai até a cadeira de Phil, e avista algo que te deixa impressionado. Ele dispara um tiro para cima. Durante a noite, Troy aparece na casa de Nick e fala que veio fazer um acerto de contas, citando que uma fera está por vir e que virá do deserto. Troy tenta alertar Nick, dizendo que o rancho estará destruído em algumas horas e depois vai embora. Mais tarde, Troy é encontrado por Nick e Jake guiando um horda imensa de zumbis para o rancho, e Jake tenta matar o irmão mas é impedido por Nick e o empurra de um barranco, fazendo-o ser mordido por um zumbi. Troy ajuda Nick a decepar o de Jake e junto o leva para a picape e correm para o rancho. A fazenda é invadida, e Jake morre antes que eles cheguem fazendo Troy ficar desolado falando que o irmão não deveria ter morrido. Ele pede para que Nick o mate, mas Nick o lhe joga uma arma para que ele mesmo se mate. Por fim, quando Jake volta como um zumbi, Troy esfaquea a cabeça do irmão. "This Land Is Your Land" Depois de enterrar o irmão, Troy se junta com Nick para tentar salvar o rancho dos Infectados. Eles entram na picape e se dirigem para o rancho, e durante o caminho Nick dispara uma granada para atrair infectados direto para o caminho da reserva de combustível. Ele e Troy aceleram em direção ao local de um caminhão, mas batem em um RV, atraindo caminhantes. Eles correm para o helicóptero de Jake e ficam presos lá, rodeados de infectados. Troy ri de forma maníaca enquanto caminhantes rodeiam o helicóptero. Após a tentativa de ligar o aeronave ser em vão, Troy oferece a Nick uma arma para se matar enquanto os caminhantes tentam invadir o helicóptero, mas antes de se matarem, uma explosão alta é ouvida. Nick e todos aqueles que estavam presos devido a horda foram salvos por Madison, Walker e Victor Strand. Mais tarde, Madison diz ao grupo que eles irão para um ponto comercial e depois para uma barragem, mas quando Alicia decide ir embora sem o grupo, Troy decide seguir ela com Nick, para garantir a segurança da jovem. "El Matadero" Nick e Troy encontram Alicia em uma casa abandonada. Nick tenta convencer Alicia para se juntar ao grupo, prometendo segurança em números, mas a jovem ressalta que quase morreu na despensa enquanto estava cercada por pessoas, e que não iria voltar. Na manhã seguinte, Nick diz adeus a Alicia e lhe dá um mapa, e segue com Troy para o posto comercial e Troy diz a Nick que são mais parecidos do que o jovem Clark pensa. Chegando no ponto comercial, Troy se junta a Nick em uma mesa de bar e pede uma tequila. Nick pergunta à garçonete onde podem encontrar o El Matadero, no qual a mulher fala as coordenadas. Mais tarde, os rapazes encontram o El Matadero, um lugar que está funcionando como um ponto de drogas. Um homem oferece uma variedade de drogas, mas Nick quer algo superior. O homem coloca glândulas de animais misteriosos em dois copos e Troy começa achar aquilo assustador, mas Nick come a glândula, fazendo com que Troy coma a dele. Em seguida, os dois percorrem as ruas no meio da noite e encontram um rebanho. Nick cobre seu rosto em sangue de andador e instrui Troy a fazer o mesmo. Para o espanto de Troy, o rebanho caminha bem por eles, sem atacá-los. Na manhã seguinte, Troy está presente quando Nick fala para mãe que irá ficar no ponto comercial para descobrir mais coisas no lugar. "Things Bad Begun" Após descobrir que uma gangue irá atacar a barragem, Troy comunica-se com Nick sobre o que ouviu e o leva para barragem. Lá, os dois falam que a represa irá ser dominada pelos Proctors: bandidos que pretendem fazer da barragem um novo ponto de venda de drogas. Troy se voluntaria a colocar explosivos nas paredes da represa e explodi-las caso o ataque não for contido. Daniel Salazar desconfia das habilidades de Troy, perguntando como ele sabia montar bombas, no qual o rapaz fala que já foi soldado. Mais tarde, Troy com Madison colocam os explosivos nas paredes da represa, e a mulher agradece ao rapaz por cuidar de Nick, e Troy diz que Nick se tornou de certa forma um amigo para ele e o gosta muito, e depois liga o receptor dos explosivos e entrega a Madison. De repente, Nick chega e diz aos dois que Strand os vendeu para os Proctors, e Madison insiste em avisar Daniel e Lola, mas Nick diz que Daniel matará Troy se ele o visse. Madison pressiona Nick para uma explicação, até que Troy admite dizendo que ele conduziu a horda para o rancho. Indignada e com raiva de todo mal que o rapaz já fez a ela e sua família, Madison golpeia violentamente a cabeça de Troy com um martelo, onde depois o mata com algumas golpeadas. "Sleigh Ride" O corpo de Troy é visto quando a barragem se rompe devido a explosão causada por Nick. A água da represa acaba levando o corpo do rapaz para longe. Em um sonho de Madison, Troy também é visto, ele está sentado numa mesa na ceia de Natal, e observa a cabeça decapitada de seu pai como prato principal. Morte Morto por *Madison Clark Depois que Troy revela que ele era responsável pela destruição do Broke Jaw Ranch, Madison enfurecida o atinge uma vez no lado da cabeça com um martelo. Com o primeiro golpe, ele fica incapacitado de se defender, então, Madison o ataca novamente, matando-o. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Troy matou: *Vernon Trimbol *Mike Trimbol *Kathy Trimbol *Gretchen Trimbol *Inúmeras pessoas não identificadas. *Inúmeros Infectados. Aparições Curiosidades *O ator que interpreta Troy (Daniel Sharman) foi anunciado como parte do elenco em 23 de março de 2017. *Troy é o primeiro personagem de Fear the Walking Dead a desistir de ser vilão, e é um dos vários personagens em todo o universo The Walking Dead a fazer isso. Referências Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD